I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water vessels and, particularly, to water vessels of the pontoon type adapted to be powered by a land traversing vehicle such as a motorcycle or a snowmobile.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Pontoon boats and, particularly, pontoon boats which are adapted to be powered by a land traversing vehicle such as an automobile are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,262 issued May 5, 1931 to Walter C. Lewis et al is an example of such a water vessel. Although water vessels of this type are known, they have never become commercially successful products due to the fact that such water vessels are propelled by an automobile. Since automobiles are expensive, their deployment as a power source for such water vessels is both undesirable and impractical as the automobile driven water vessel may easily capsize. In addition, water vessels of the type disclosed in the aforementioned United States Patent do not provide any self-contained means permitting the removal of the water vessel from the water in such a manner that the water vessel may be towed by the vehicle which has been the propelling force when the water vessel was operated in the water.